An Odd Arrangement
by Noelerin
Summary: A glimpse of Dryden and Millerna's marriage if they had tried to work on it.


An Odd Arrangement.  
Pairing: Dryden/Millerna. A bit of Van/Celena, Allen/Hitomi but nothing serious.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne. I also don't own the song, that pleasure goes to Lee Ann Womack.   
Author's Note: I put the song lyrics in ( Am I The Only Thing You've Done Wrong? ). Uhm...I made the time difference between Gaea and Earth this way: for every Gaean year, two go by on Earth. (I'm going on the basis that they have a twelve month calendar.) So, Hitomi is 23 while Millerna, Van, etc. are 19. Got it? If anyone has a more accurate time line, let me know, I'd really appreciate it.  
  
The figure at the window sighed and turned around, gazing in dissatisfaction at the room. The guests mingled and talked amongst themselves in content, unaware of the unhappiness of the princess in the room. Dryden was late. It seemed that lately, he always was. But that was a good thing, wasn't it? It showed that he was willing to help his employees and share their concerns. She sighed and felt, rather than saw, someone come up beside her.  
  
"Sorry, I'm late. Business." Dryden apologized, gently squeezing his wife's hand.  
  
"Anything I can do?" Her voice was soft, betraying none of her feelings.  
  
"We'll talk later." He promised before making his way into the crowded room.  
  
( You're the life of the party. / You stand out in a crowd. )  
  
Millerna watched him work the crowd for a moment, knowing that he would talk to her. He always did. He valued her opinions in business, even invited it. They had built up his business together from scratch. Dryden knew what he was doing but he never made a big decision without her. He had also encouraged her to resume her medical studies, something that shocked her family.  
  
( When I think of all the things you've done, / It always makes me proud. )  
  
But with his work hours and the pressure of his job, and the work she did for the people, she rarely saw him. And those times that she did, it was either at a party or when he came into her room to say good-night. As she moved to rejoin the party, she smiled when she saw Hitomi come in with Allen, it still shocked the princess to see his hair so short. She wondered how the knight had convinced her to come to the party. The last time she saw the girl, (which would have been four years earlier), Hitomi was going home.  
  
( But tonight I'm feeling empty. / It seems I'm always here alone. )  
  
"Hitomi. Allen. How are you this evening?" She asked, her voice warm. Her handshake was friendly, but her eyes were sad as she looked at the pair. They did look good together, just like Van and Celena, though she knew that they weren't together. There was a burst of laughter from the right and she saw Dryden in the midst of the group, smiling. She felt a strange tug on her heart at the sight of him enjoying himself while she wasn't. Why is it that I don't seem to get what everyone else does?  
  
( Am I the only thing you've done wrong? )  
  
Hitomi had not changed that much over the years, though she had gained some curves and her hair was now to her shoulders. She was taller and older than the princess, the time differences between their worlds separating them that way, but Millerna still considered Hitomi a friend and equal. "I'm fine." Her voice was soft but she looked at Millerna in concern. Allen was right, there was something troubling her friend. "Actually, I was wondering how you were?"  
  
Allen took that as his signal to leave the two ladies in peace. "Ladies, if you'll excuse me, I believe I'll join my sister and Van." He bowed and made his way towards the pair. "Good luck, Hitomi." He whispered, feeling just a little guilty for tricking her into coming.  
  
Millerna smiled but it was forced. "Nothing at all, Hitomi. I'm doing just great. I better go check the refreshment table, go mingle and have some fun, okay?"  
  
"Millerna." Hitomi's voice stopped her. "You wonder why you don't get what others do, do you even know what it is you want?"  
  
The question hung in the air between them before Millerna turned around slowly. Her eyes met Hitomi's, a wealth of pain within them. "I thought I did, once." She glanced at Allen, but her gaze focused longing on Dryden. "But things change." She whispered, then her back stiffened with pride as she walked off.  
  
"Obviously." Hitomi's response was quiet as she watched her retreating figure disappear into the crowd, her eyes thoughtful. "I wonder, does Dryden know?"  
  
"Does Dryden know what?" Dryden asked, coming to stand behind her. He smiled as she whirled around, her face flushed. "I haven't had that reaction in quite sometime. Why are you here, Hitomi? Not that I'm not happy to see you." He quickly said at her amused look.  
  
She quickly explained, cursing silently her ability to blush. Thought I'd lost that stupid habit. "Allen invited me, he was worried about Millerna and thought she might just need a friend."  
  
"I see." His voice was now rather subdued. "And?"  
  
Hitomi shrugged. "She didn't say anything to me but I think it has something to do with you."  
  
He responded with a dry, "That's not surprising." Before Hitomi could ask what he meant, his father in law arrived with Princess Eries. "Dryden, my boy!" His voice boomed across the room. "I have a favor to ask you."  
  
"King Aston. Princess Eries. You honor us with your arrival." Millerna joined him as they walked towards her father, her hand reached out and grabbed his in a painfully tight grip. He didn't say anything, just squeezed it comfortingly and pushed his concerns for her aside for the moment.   
  
Millerna showed them to the library. Once they were seated, she turned to her father. "Now, about this favor?"  
  
"We have been talking, we want you and Dryden to take a more active role in the affairs of Gaea." Princess Eries explained quietly, watching the couple before her. She knew there was something different about the pair but she couldn't put her finger on it.  
  
"How much more active, sire?" Dryden asked, his mind was racing. He was already doing so much for the Asturian government, not that he minded, but there were also some problems at the textile mill and the storage areas by the sea. How much more could he take before he fell apart?  
  
"Nothing like that, my boy. I want you to do is take over as the foreign minister. He is retiring to spend time with his wife and grandchildren." King Aston paused, then continued with. "And you are the only one I can trust with this job."  
  
( You got another big promotion. / You're the best man on the crew. )  
  
"Foreign minister?" Millerna gasped, unable to hold her shock in. She looked at Dryden, before turning towards her family. "May we have a moment to talk?"  
  
"Go ahead. It's a big decision for the two of you." King Aston agreed, watching as they left the room.  
  
Dryden followed Millerna into their sitting room, she turned to him. "What do you want to do?"  
  
"At this precise moment?" He asked, she nodded. "Run as fast and as far away as I can." Taking you with me, if I could. He thought, starring at his wife's reflection in the window.  
  
( When you set your mind on something, / There's nothing you can't do. )  
  
"I know how you feel." She agreed whole heartedly, then cautiously went on. "You do realize what this job entails?"  
  
"A lot more work than I'm doing now." He sighed, turning to look at her. "And a lot more responsibilities for you. I never wanted you to have to give up your medical work, but if I take this position, you'll have to. I can't do this alone." There was silence between them for a moment, broken only by the sound of talking and laughing from the party below.   
  
Dryden thought for a moment, he turned around and took a deep breath, looking at the grounds of the house. "If you want to leave with Allen, I will understand and let you go. I know how hard it has been for you to put your dream of him on hold to perform in this mockery of a marriage for your family."  
  
"Dryden, no!" Millerna stood and ran to him. "I don't want that at all."  
  
"Are you sure?" He asked, his arms holding her close. "You know how I feel."  
  
"I know. I may not always know what I want but I do know that I can't do without you." Millerna responded passionately. "You're the only one who treats me like a person, I need that." Though she knew it was more than that, she wasn't ready to put it into words. Could I possibly love Dryden?  
  
I guess that will have to do, Dryden thought sadly. He cleared his throat, his hands lightly caressed her. "So, what do we do about your father's offer?"  
  
"Father doesn't offer, he demands. We really have no choice in this." She tugged his hand, leading him over to the couch. "What kept you?"  
  
He rubbed his forehead, sighing. "There was a minor riot at the warehouse and the mill, nothing that a cool head couldn't handle. Unfortunately, I wasn't feeling very rational at the time and just blew up. The rest of the day, I spent doing a lot of damage control."  
  
"That's not like you, Dryden." Millerna gently scolded. "What happened?"  
  
"I just had a lot on my mind, and the reports from Zaibach weren't all that encouraging. Then I heard my father's not doing well, so I will have to handle his business affairs now. You know how I feel about his deals." She started to rub his shoulders and he relaxed into her touch. "That feels good. I get hear and realize that I had forgotten all about this celebration about whatever, I have to act like nothing is wrong. Then your father comes and offers me this job. So, all in all, this has been one lousy day."  
  
"What's wrong in Zaibach?" She asked.  
  
"Just some of the disaffected soldiers stirring up trouble along the trade routes." He nodded off for a moment, before suddenly waking up. "We'd best tell your father what we've decided, Millie."  
  
"I guess." She was reluctant, she'd been enjoying the peace of the moment and watching the lines of exhaustion just disappear from his countenance under her touch.  
  
A few months later:  
  
Millerna sat in the study, going over the reports with Dryden and explaining the things to him that he'd missed at the meeting earlier in the week. She enjoyed being his assistant and it really wasn't that hard to do this job. She glanced over and saw him sleeping in his chair, the firelight playing across his loose hair. Well, it isn't that hard for some of us, she thought wryly.  
  
She smiled lovingly, before getting up to cover him with an afghan. She stroked his face and soothed him when his eyes opened. He quickly went back to sleep under her care and she slipped out of the room. She walked down the hall of their new house, his new position requiring them to move closer to the capitol. It was a nice but, in its newness, was not homey.   
  
( This house you built is perfect. / We're the envy of the town. )  
  
She walked over to Jon^han, their new butler. "The master is resting right now. Please, don't disturb him unless it is an emergency."  
  
"Yes, my lady." He nodded before he turned to finish polishing the silverware. He paused, "Do you want me to get him up for his meeting?"  
  
Millerna smacked her forehead. "I forgot about that. I'll get him up, that way you won't have to take the brunt of his anger."  
  
"His Lordship is never angry, my lady." Jon^han said with a smile.  
  
"There's a first time for everything." She replied softly, thankful that their servants weren't too formal. Millerna helped Dryden prepare for the coming meeting, saw him off, and sat down to dinner. It promised to be a quiet meal since Eries couldn't make it, she hadn't been feeling up to much lately.  
  
( But Lord, it's lonely here when you're not around. )  
  
"Snap out of the pity party, Millie. You knew what would happen when you agreed to father's proposition. Now, you must deal with this." She muttered, picking at her food. Yeah, but you never counted on falling deeply in love with him. Her inner voice mocked her. You thought that you would be able to ignore this man who has become your best friend and staunch supporter in the face of your sister's disapproval. Oh, shut up. She growled at the voice.  
  
"Is there something wrong, my lady?" A silken voice asked from the door.  
  
"No." She looked up, automatically putting on her public face for the newcomer. She wondered how the stranger got into their house? "Nothing is wrong. Who are you and what brings you here?"  
  
( Am I the only one that you've forgotten on the way? / To gain the world and lose our love. )  
  
"My name in Luna. I'm an old friend of your husband. I just wondered if he was home." The amber haired beauty responded, sitting down in a chair. Her grey eyes were a lit with mischief as they examined the princess covertly.  
  
"No, I'm afraid not. He had a meeting with the other cabinet ministers tonight." Millerna forced herself to be polite, there was something about this woman that she just didn't trust. Maybe it was the cool look in her opal eyes or her condescending manner. "Why?"  
  
( Is to high a price to pay. / In your long line of successes, )  
  
"Oh, I just needed to thank him for doing me a favor." Her voice oozed with feminine satisfaction, leaving Millerna in no doubt as to what the other woman was referring to. "But, since he isn't here, I'll say good night."  
  
( Tell me, where do I belong? / Am I the only thing you've done wrong? )  
  
"If you feel you must." Millerna's voice was quiet, disguising her pain.  
  
"Yes. I think I better leave before I've overstayed my welcome."  
  
"You are already to late for that." Dryden's voice was cold, his stare was even more so as he looked at the two women in the room.  
  
"Dryden." Millerna said, her eyes opened in surprise.   
  
Luna sat back and wondered how she could turn this situation around to benefit her. Her boss was not going to be very happy with this turn of events. Oh, well, nothing left to do but bluff my way out of this. That girl is such a patsy faced twit, she won't realize anything. Her game plan decided, she turned towards Dryden, a seductive smile forming across her lips.  
  
He didn't even spare his wife a look as he approached Luna. "What are you doing here?" Her face lost its confidence when she felt the force of his hate rest upon her. "I thought I made it quite clear to your boss that I won't be bought or blackmailed into anything." His hands closed over her arms and he hauled her out of the chair she was in, handing her over to the waiting Jon^han. "Tell your boss he has a week to clean up his act or I will do it for him. Do you think you remember to do that?"  
  
"Yes." She spat the words at his retreating back, humiliation on her face. She hadn't thought that he really did care for that pasty faced twit and would come to her aid.  
  
He ignored her words and went to take care of his wife. He poured her a drink and knelt to rub her hands. "This should help."  
  
Millerna numbly took it and drank it in one gulp, choking when it hit her throat and stomach. He patted her back, waiting for her to regain control. "What was that all about?"  
  
"I'm sorry you had to endure that, I would have gotten here sooner but had a little trouble. She was sent by one of my father's old friends, he's trying to get on my good side for one reason or another. Anyway, I will talk to the servants about letting just anyone walk in here." He said, thinking that she didn't believe him. She probably wishes that she was any where but here. Great, all my hard work down the drain.  
  
"Dryden?" She lifted his face to hers, meeting his eyes. "Sit here." She stood and gestured for him to take her place.  
  
"Why?" He asked, but did as she said.  
  
She didn't answer, just knelt at his feet. Then she asked him, her face serious. "Am I the only thing you've done wrong?"  
  
( Oh, am I the only thing you've done wrong? )  
  
"Millie." He breathed, his whole face was confused.  
  
She stopped his words with a firm look. "Let me finish. Everything you touch, blooms, Dryden. Your businesses, peace, this job, families. Everything, except me. Am I a mistake?" Her fingers gently covered his lips. "I don't want poetry or grand soliloquies, I want the truth from you, Dryden. Am I the only thing that you've done wrong?"  
  
"You don't ask the easy stuff, do you, Millerna?" Dryden stayed where he was, thinking. Silence descended upon the room as he carefully phrased his answer. "In the beginning, I didn't love you. I didn't know you, so how could I love you? But as time went on and I got to know you, I grew to love you. It was so slow, growing inside me that I didn't know it was happening until it was to late to try to stop it."  
  
That strange feeling that had begun to grow inside her ever since meeting and getting to know Dryden was getting stronger. It spread throughout her body and warmed her soul, but he hadn't answered her question. She opened her mouth, then looked into his eyes. Her mouth was suddenly dry and her wits deserted her, those green eyes glowed with love.  
  
He hushed her before she could object. "You may not think that this is an answer to your question, but it is the only one that I have. You made me step outside of my comfort zone and look around, I did that before but I could always retreat into my books when things got too hard. You stopped that, I couldn't retreat because I saw the world through you eyes. I don't believe that you are a mistake or wrong, you are the best thing in my life. If anything, I am the mistake. And I am being honest here."  
  
"You are no more a mistake than I." Millerna objected. "How could you think such a thing when you are so kind and gentle and absolutely wonderful. It's why I love you so. I'm only sorry that it took me so long to see it."  
  
Dryden nearly pulled her onto his lap, he wanted to hold her. But her hands grasping his stopped him, as did her appealing look. "Dryden, make me your wife."  
  
He paused, everything he had ever wanted was finally within his grasp but..."Are you sure? We won't be able to go back if I do."  
  
"I won't ask a third time, make me your wife." She solemnly answered, eyes twinkling.  
  
Dryden waited for no other answer as he swung his wife up and into his arms. As they went up the stairs, he turned to Jon^han. "We aren't to be disturbed for any reason. My wife and I will be unavailable to everyone."  
  
The End.  



End file.
